


Harry potter and the giant foot that crushed him, and now he's dead

by DaddyDiogenes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyDiogenes/pseuds/DaddyDiogenes
Summary: Harry potter is crushed by a giant foot. Will he survive? no. Where's dumbledore? upstairs. W- Do you want spoilers? stop asking me questions and just read it!DISCLIAMER: All characters in this story (save 1) are the intellectual properties of the supreme TERF herself, Mrs. Jowling Kowling Rowling. These are not my characters, nor is this my school. I DO NOT GO TO SCHOOL WITH WIZARDS.thank you
Kudos: 1





	Harry potter and the giant foot that crushed him, and now he's dead

Quand J'avais encore ma jeunesse, mon Grandpère racontait une histoire qui a resté avec moi pour tout ma vie. Maintenant, dans mes vieux jours, j’ai decidé que je besoin racontez-vous la contre de la mort d’Harry Potter.

Je suposse que je commencerais avec la Bataille de Poudlard, car c’est ce qui tous l’histoires tourne. Grandpère Albert a combattu les pouvoirs des ennemi dans la Bataille de Poudlard, et c’etait ici qu’il recontre Harry Potter. comme Il aurait dit, “ I didn’t much care for Harry before the war. Everyone in ’Poudlard’ or whatever your mom calls it these days, they treated him as if he turned water into wine! I thought down on him, thought he wouldn’t know how to fight when real trouble came. But fighting side by side with that man? That’s still the greatest honor I’ve ever known." 


End file.
